


All Out Life

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Kinda, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Aside from the positions of Queen of Eos and The Oracle, Luna was the epitome of class and grace. She knew what power her posts held and how it affected the morale of her people. Even as a child, the Nox Fleuret family had yet to embarrass themselves in terms of refinement. She was the ideal Good Girl™.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 28





	All Out Life

**Author's Note:**

> First LuNoct. Started as an art trade but ended up not so much.
> 
> I canon that Luna listens to metal when she thinks no one's watching.
> 
> Carry on and enjoy the interactive bits!
> 
> *^_^*

_ “Yes, Your Majesty…” _

_ “Thank you, Oracle…” _

_ “Of course, Lady Lunafreya…” _

A full day of being chauffeured here, there, and everywhere left Luna rather irritable. Since the early hours of the day, she’d been meeting with diplomats, conducting summits, healing those that needed her aid. And she did it with a smile. While she fully enjoyed her duties and welcomed the thanks that came with it, people had no idea how tiring it could be. 

Aside from the positions of Queen of Eos, and The Oracle, Luna was the epitome of class and grace. She knew what power her posts held and how it affected the morale of her people. Even as a child, the Nox Fleuret family had yet to embarrass themselves in terms of refinement. She was the ideal Good Girl™.

Even her husband made his jokes about her image, though Luna would prefer he didn’t drive the stereotype home with them. Though she knew that Noctis loved her very dearly, it didn’t seem that he knew much about how taxing maintaining the ‘purity’ trope could be and how difficult it was to maintain it; to want to fly off the handle when the urge strikes. Growing up rugged and aloof, perhaps he really didn’t, and when they made love in the few hours they had every now and then, he treated her like the softest soft serve vanilla cone. Luna rather enjoyed those times with her husband, really she did, but before long things were lacking in the bedroom. Predictable. Boring. 

As spring was approaching, Luna had the tendency to shift around her schedule to tend her sylleblossoms in her greenhouse for a few minutes. As relaxing as she found the flowers themselves, it wasn’t the sylleblossoms that kept her going back. The greenhouse was completely soundproof to anyone outside.

As Luna stepped into the humid room and closed the door, she took up the remote on the workbench and pressed  [ play ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ncd1har8tY) . Immediately, the sound of metal music blasted through the hidden speakers as she took up her watering can, mouthing words no one would ever believe the sweet, precious, pure Oracle would dare say. She felt so peaceful.

Prowling the rows and watering each delicate flower, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled at a message from her beloved and paused her leisurely stroll to read it:

_  
_ _ Looks like we have some free time this evening ;) _

Luna gave the message a half smile. ' _ Hooray… _ ' It wasn’t that she wasn’t looking forward to the intimate encounter, just… not the encounter she knows is coming. She was already bored.

“You seem troubled, young Oracle...”

Luna glanced up at Gentiana, her eyes closed but a serene smile upon her lips. “It’s nothing,” Luna lied, something else a person of her position wouldn’t be expected to do. “Selfish, personal matters is all.”

“Is it selfishness?” Gentiana asked as she “watched” Luna continue to water her blossoms, “Or are you denying yourself pleasure?”   
  


Luna hid her blushing face in the blue petals, “Perhaps both…” She should have known Gentiana would know. Gentiana knew everything. “I...suppose things have gotten a bit old between Noctis and I. I do like that he’s so considerate but…” Luna blushed even deeper as she tried to make her words fit, “Sometimes I just wish he’d… let me lead.”

“So then lead,” Gentiana said gently, “A king will only bow to a worthy queen. Make him see that you are worthy. Tell him what you want.”

Luna gave it some thought. Of course she had a fantasy or two that she would like to try, but would Noctis? It couldn’t hurt to try it. She finished her gardening and turned off the music, then summoned her assistant to invite a certain mercenary to lunch.

“You wanna what?” Aranea raised an amused eyebrow at Luna over her teacup.

“I… want to try taking a more dominant role when Noctis and I… well…”

“Sow your royal oats?” Aranea smirked at the blush on poor Luna’s face. She was being very serious. “Look, if this is really bugging you, you should talk to No-- er, His Majesty. I'm sure he'll listen. But, in the meantime…” Aranea stood abruptly and shooed Luna out of her seat. “We've got some shoppin’ to do.”

“Sh-shopping?”

Aranea led Luna to a seedy looking shop on the south side of the city. The place smelled of latex and plastic, and blasted some of the raunchiest music Luna’s ears had ever heard. There was scant clothing on hangers and phallic merchandise lining the walls and shelves. “Hey, anyone working this shit show?” Aranea yelled over the music.

“Well well,” came a voice beyond the satin curtain concealing the rest of the store. A small woman with more tattoos and piercings than Luna could count emerged with a snarky look on her face.“Twice this week? You've gotta go easy on the toys Aranea…”

The clerk’s voice trailed off and her smirk disappeared once her eyes fell on Luna. “L-Lady Lunafreya!” she quickly bowed with an embarrassed blush. “Um, what brings you here?”

“We're looking for the good stuff,” Aranea answered for her, striding over to the satin curtain.

“ _We_?” the clerk blustered looking alarmed between the queen and the mercenary. “You're joking, right?”

“Duh,” Aranea scoffed and pulled Luna behind the curtain. Luna could feel her entire body flush with embarrassment. Dildos, vibrators, whips and cuffs, couples swings, strap ons… anything anyone could desire was on full, unapologetic display. 

“I...I don't…” Luna flustered, but Aranea turned to her.

“Hey if you're gonna dom the king, now is a good time to start practicing that resolve. You'll definitely need it if you want this to go right.” Luna cast a wary glance around the room. “I know you've got it.” Aranea placed a gentle hand on Luna’s shoulder.

Luna gave a resolute nod. It was now or never. She turned to the clerk, standing a bit of ways away, still unsure if she was dreaming that The Queen of Eos was in a run down sex shop. “What can you show me?”

The clerk led her around the section, explaining what things did what. Luna found her curiosity getting the better of her as she followed her around. “What is this for?” she asked, pointing at a glass case.

The clerk examined the item. “It's a chastity device for men. A cock cage. It staves off erections and prevents masturbation until you allow him out with the key there.”

For a moment, Luna entertained the thought of Noct begging her for release as he knelt before her, body shivering as she told him no. Her body felt warmer and her heart raced. “I'll have one of those, please.”

“Y-yes Your Highness,” the shocked clerk nodded and unlocked the case to collect one for her. 

“Now we're gettin’ somewhere.” Aranea smirked. Luna picked up a set of handcuffs, a leash, a blindfold… 

“Uh, Lady Luna?” the clerk said as Luna began piling things into a basket. “Have you done this before? Maybe you should start small. You don't want to hurt yourself or His Majesty.”

“Yeah, let's just put a starter kit together first,” Aranea agreed, steering Luna away from the spreader bars. “Besides you're having way too much fun with this.”

Luna hid her purchase under their bed as Noctis showered. She climbed into bed, reviewing her schedule on her phone. She would be spending most of the day with him… she thought about the things she bought and messaged Ignis to clear his schedule for the evening and perhaps any early appointments the next day. “Steel your resolve, Luna. You can do it.”

“Do what?” 

Luna quickly hid her phone as her husband made his way to their bed, yawning widely and on the precipice of sleep. He huddled into her with a contented growl. His hair was still damp, but he smelled of sagey manliness that Luna loved. “Um, Noctis?”

“Hm?”

“Could I ask you something?” Luna pat his shoulder, gesturing for him to look at her. “I… do you… enjoy our more intimate moments? Do you ever want to explore other things in our bedroom?”

At that, Noctis looked up at her fully. “I suppose we could,” he shrugged, “What brought this up all of a sudden? Are you not happy with it?”

“No, no! I just…” Luna's cheeks tinged pink as she thought about what she wanted to say. “I would like to try something… different, I suppose.”

Noctis sat up and pulled her into his chest, kissing the top of her head. “What's going on in that head of yours?”

“I'm just a bit worn with the way I'm perceived. Like I'm this inherently pure being when I'm just as human as you. I have faults, I have doubts, I get angry. I only commune with the Astrals, I'm not one of them.” Luna took a moment to breathe, but Noctis said nothing. Still she knew he was listening by the way he stroked her arm. “I just.. want to let loose, I suppose.”

“And you want to let loose with me, huh?” Noctis teased. Luna blushed, but she knew as she giggled into his chest that he understood. “I guess I could allow you that much. And I'm going to guess you have a fantasy or two rolling around that beautiful mind of yours?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then I'm all yours.” Luna kissed him deeply as thanks and snuggled into him for the night.

The next morning, as they prepared for the day, Luna blushingly presented the chastity cage. As she expected, he gave it an apprehensive stare. She explained the function of it and after a few moments of consideration, Noctis agreed.

Luna knelt before her husband (purposely oblivious of her lack modest clothing), a smouldering look in place as she gazed up at him. She affixed it per the instructions, noticing the deep red of Noctis’ face which faded down his body. Once she finished, she pressed a kiss to his hip as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before standing and slipping the key into her bosom. “ _Hgnh_ …” Noctis groaned, his cock giving a slight twitch, but because of the contraption around it, there was nothing he could do to assuage it.

“It's going to be a long day,” he sighed, but still pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek and they continued to prepare for the day.

The day went on rather interestingly in Luna's opinion. The brunch with the charity board members went well, especially the adorable stammering Noctis displayed as Luna's hand brushed along his backside when she innocently passed behind him. And that moment during the foreign affairs meeting, as she sat beside him, her hand lazily wandered into his lap under the table, grazing over the cage hidden in Noct's tailored slacks. His loud gasp interrupted Ignis’ presentation and turned into a small coughing fit, though once His Highness assured them he was fine, the meeting continued without incident. Luna wore a smirk that Noct had never seen before.

Aranea was right. She was having much too much fun.

Part of Luna enjoyed seeing Noctis squirm as she teased him. A few times he begged in her ear to skive off their next engagement and take the cock cage off, to get some kind of outlet for everything she'd inflicted upon him. “Behave, darling,” she would say. She mentally rehearsed the sultry voice she used to answer him, pleased to see the effect she wanted in the impatient hiss he gave, the clenched fist, the stutter of his hips.

That evening, Luna prepared for her strike as Noctis showered. She was nervous; this was very much unlike her. Her behavior today was so unexpected. What if he doesn't enjoy it as much as she does? What if she didn't enjoy it as much as she expected? “You worry too much.”

Gentiana stood behind her as always, watching her in her vanity mirror. “Am I being too selfish, Gentiana?” Luna asked, “Perhaps this is too much too soon.”

“Only you can decide that, Lunafreya,” Gentiana told her gently. “Show him your desires and teach him what you want him to know. For now, you are not expected to behave as anything more than his loving wife. Be his queen. You can do this.”

Luna heaved a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled. “Ok. I can do this.” Luna gave herself a resolute nod in the mirror and finished preparing. 

Luna had instructed Noctis to stand with his back to the door of her powder room, completely naked save for the cage still locked around his member, and not to turn around until she said so. She walked into their bedroom, smiling inwardly that he followed her instructions. She marveled at the muscles of his back, his arms, his legs.

He gave a slight shiver when her delicate fingers crossed over his shoulder blades, but he soon melted into her touch with a soft moan. Her hands roamed over his back, mapping out every muscle there, then venturing lower, Luna gave a sharp smack to his ass. Noct gave a surprised gasp that Luna smirked fiendishly at. 

“Well well, Noctis,” she mused, “don't you look delicious…” She ran a gentle hand over his chest, pressing her front to his back. “So regal… so refined…” Noctis gave a purr at her praise, her hands reaching his constrained cock. “How long before you break, I wonder?” Luna took his arms and pulled them behind his back, cuffing him with intricate black and gold shackles. “On your knees,” she commanded him, mustering the most demanding voice she could.

Noctis wordlessly sank to his knees, determined to look forward, but she could tell his eyes were still itching to get a glimpse of her. She would oblige him...eventually, but for now she wanted to have her fun. Luna reached for the satin blindfold on her vanity, covering her husband’s eyes with it. He whined at the gesture, a theatrical pout on his lips as he followed the ‘tap, tap, tap…’ of her heels as she stood in front of him. “This is so unfair…” he grumbled.

“Oh, is it?” Luna sneered, “Let me tell you a little something about ‘unfair’, dearest Noctis…” Luna took up a deep red riding crop from the bag of goodies (though she had slipped it past Aranea lest she make her put it back) and dragged the tip from Noct’s chiseled chest to his defined chin. “Unfair is having these naughty fantasies and no outlet for them. Unfair is practicing self control when you want a man so badly…”

She recalled a few times during the day that Noctis very nearly ruined her. A smile here, a look there… the way his thighs flexed in his tailored suit, even the times that he pulled her lovingly close for press photos; his silky voice when he whispered things of any nature in her ear. But she was above that; she had to be. The pedestal she was put on had no way down until she was in the safety of her bedroom, and even then she was handled like glass. Tonight was going to go very differently.

“Luna…” Noctis’ hands clenched in their restraints, the pathetic way he said her name sent tingles down her spine. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” she hummed, reaching for the collar and leash, “you’ll be the only one on the receiving end of my bad side…” Once she fastened the collar around him, she pulled him upright and led him to the oversized chair that she typically would sit in to read, but stopped him just shy of it. “Knees.”

Again, the king knelt before his queen, his body flushed and humming with anticipation. Luna ran the crop across his cheek, following the blush that had settled there. “What to do, what to do…” Luna tapped at the side of his face, then the cage around his length as a dirty thought occurred to her. She tapped at the metal with the toe of her heels. Noctis flinched at the touch, his gasp caught in his throat. “Sensitive, are we?” Luna ran the bottom of her stilettos against the chrome cage, watching him shudder at the feel of it.

“ _Hgnh_...Luna, please,” he begged her, but she continued to tease him with her foot. 

"Please, what, dear Noctis?" Even she was surprised at the sultry timbre of her voice. She could feel her husband shudder beneath her shoes, the ruddy red of his cheeks melting into a glorious full body flush.

"You're teasing me…"

"This isn't your domain."

Noctis bit at his bottom lip at those words; so matter-of-fact, so final, that the movement itself emboldened The Oracle to continue. Luna pulled on the lead, bringing him closer to the edge of the chair. "Will you behave for me Noctis?"

"I...yes…"

That breathy sigh seemed to nourish her resolve to torture, to break, to simply ruin him. "Good boy…" She leaned into him placing the last sensual kiss of the evening on his lips. Sliding her hips to the edge of the leather cushion, she presented her slick sex to her blind king, blushing deeply at her own lewdness. Noctis took a deep breath, a shuddering exhale at the familiar scent that drove him mad.

He gave a tentative lick, and when Luna didn't object, he continued on. Luna could never deny him when he pleased her like this. He was too much of an expert, much too good at what he did to her. And, of course he knew that but he promised he'd behave for her. Luna pulled the lead ever so slightly, pulling him deeper inside. " _ Ah _ , Noctis…"

She let him continue, the stubble of his beard scratching at porcelain thighs, willing to please, to be praised. She tried not to stifle her moans; she didn't think of herself as a particularly loud lover but since they never tried doing things this way, outside of their bed, things were rather more sensitive than normal. Nerves were in a different position and feeling different that made her hips quiver the deeper he delved into her.

Luna had to keep her composure or she'd lose that upper hand that she longed to have. Pressing the sole of her heels to Noctis' shoulder, she pushed him back, using the short lull to catch her own breath, and the sight of a rather triumphant king.

"I don't think much of this smugness, Noctis," she huffed, the soft  _ tap-tap  _ of her heel against the floor giving the king pause and smugness then belonged to Luna once more. She pulled the lead upward, beckoning him to stand. 

Luna eyed the cage, the throbbing red exciting her. She heard him swallow nervously, the chains of the shackles rattled slightly as he clenched his fists again. "I… I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I just assumed I did well…"

"Oh, you think so?"

"I hope so…"

Luna pulled the lead towards their shared four-poster bed, helping him crawl to the middle of the mattress. He was so beautiful like this, kneeling there with satin covering his eyes and black and gold shackles around his wrist, a demure blush on his cheeks that flowed down his body.

_ 'He shouldn't wear it for too long the first time out, he should work up to it. He could really hurt himself. ' _

"Oh, right," Luna murmured to herself as she remembered what the clerk told her. Straightening herself, she cleared her throat and summoned her sultry voice. "I suppose you did well. I expect you'll be wanting a reward then?"

"Only if I deserve it…"

Luna ran her delicate fingers down his chest to the chastity device around her beloved's length. He twitched at her touch, a small whine passing his lips that Luna loved hearing. She removed the satin from his eyes, holding a gasp at the shift of color from its familiar midnight blue to an electric, fiery magenta, then back to normal. She felt fire within her, a rush that she wanted to experience over and over until the sun rose again, and even that wouldn't be enough.

Holding her composure before it fully escaped her, Lunafreya allowed her king to see her, her flowing hair against alabaster skin, save for a silver key tied with red ribbon about her lithe neck. "I might be able to give you a  _ little _ something. But you'll have to work for it a little more…"

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

Luna straddled over her husband’s bent legs, settling her wet cunt just over his caged cock. A shudder, a moan, the roll of magenta and sapphire eyes as locks of obsidian hair and stubble grazed angelically soft and creamy skin became the most addictive drug The Oracle had never experienced before. The warmth of Noctis' lips surged through her body, making sure to leave no inch of her unkissed. Luna let her fingers wander through his hair, carefully gripping handfuls with each gasp.

He veered downward to soft, pink nipples aching to be touched, sucked, toyed with. Luna wasn't sure she could hold her composure much longer. It seemed that Noctis was determined to give her everything she wanted, even if he wasn't one hundred percent sure what that was, and her heart swelled knowing that, sending even more excitement through her. 

"Oh, Noctis…  _ yes… _ " 

Her hips rocked against the chrome ridges of the device beneath her, massaging her sensitive clit just right, her voice climbing as Noctis continued his onslaught. A few times she noticed that Noctis would forget his restrained hands and pull at the shackles in his efforts to touch her. It got a bit of a breathy laugh that melded into a desperate moan that Luna simply couldn't avoid.

Noctis nuzzled against the key reading in the valley between her marked breasts, tugging the metal between his teeth, gazing up at with loving and shifting eyes. "Is it that unbearable, my love?" Luna hummed at him, taking the key from him.

Noctis gave a pathetic groan and a half-hearted tug of his shackles. "I've been dying to be inside you since this morning. It's torture. It's madness…" Noctis leaned into her, shifting eyes nearly fully magenta. "Please… _give me more_ …"

It would be remiss if Luna didn't say she wasn't surprised to hear such words come from Noctis, especially after an entire day of confinement, but she gave him a soft smile as she removed the key from her neck and released the cage's lock. His breath of relief fanned over her face the moment he was free, his chest heaving as if his lungs had been confined as well.

"More, you say?" She purred against his ear, giving gentle strokes to his cock, feeling it grow in her hands as his hips shuddered gratefully at finally being touched. "Oh dear Noctis… you only have to ask."

Luna gave a forceful shove that landed the king on his back, hands still bound behind him. He unfolded his legs for his queen as she prepared to ride him, his length hard and aching at attention after being profoundly ignored for the better part of the day. Luna pulled on the collar lead, bringing her face within the barest inch of her husband’s. "I'd love to hear you sing for me…" she whispered to him, smiling inwardly at the glimmer of magenta in his eyes.

She slid onto him carefully, unsure just how sensitive she'd made him throughout the day. His breath hitched at first contact, steadily belaboring him as she took him fully. "Gods, Luna… what have you done to me?"

Luna gave a simple smirk; one that even she wasn't sure she was capable of. "Nothing. Not yet."

Luna began a slow pace, increasing her speed gradually as she watched Noctis become a pure, unrestrained mess of swears and pleas for more. His length reached so deep and his girth gave the most pleasurable sting that Luna forgot her mission and let her body take control. The more she rode him, the louder his voice climbed, the more scratches she would leave on his chest, the more unrestrained they'd become. 

" _ Ah... _ Luna… I'm… I'm so close…" Noctis choked out, attempting and failing to open his eyes before falling prey to his orgasm. Luna wasn't too far behind, her climax peaking and sending her barreling into bliss, riding him out until they were both boneless and spent. "Wow…" Noctis laughed, his voice gravelly from loud repeated chants of approval. "Maybe we should let you cut loose more often…"

Luna gave her sincerest smile as she lay against his chest, listening to his heart race from her performance. "Maybe. Thank you, Noctis, for letting me have this."

Noctis craned his neck to kiss her in response. "Has it really been that boring?"

Luna shifted a bit, a blush dotting her face. "It's not that it's bad, I just… wanted to try not being what I'm always perceived to be. How selfish of me…"

Noctis wriggled himself upright, propping himself on his hands, flexing a bit to regain blood flow after laying on them for so long. "Not selfish at all," he frowned, "if it's something you want, you can always tell me, Luna."

Luna gave him another soft smile for lack of something to say. She rolled off of him and freed his hands. "Did you enjoy yourself at least?"

For a moment, the magenta flash of his eyes came and went as Noctis pulled her close. "If I say yes, can we do it again?"

***

A very busy two weeks had snailed by, finding The Oracle in her greenhouse once more, tending to her flowers and blaring  [ music ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0aLrHZKT7pcszo0e5SiMIG?si=KsOeYbC7T7uiruOKNlUcyA) that no one could hear from the outside.

As she bent forward to reach a pot of sylleblossoms, she felt the hem of her skirt slowly creeping up her thigh. A warm breath tickled her ear, "So this is where you sneak off to…"

Luna tried to hide her smile. "Everyone has their sanctuary, Noctis…"

Warm hands had slipped under the white fabric and hooked onto lacy underwear, slowly pulling them down. "I suppose. Do you mind sharing your sanctuary for a couple of hours?"

"I could." Luna shrugged, reaching behind her past the silken tie to the leash just under His Majesty's starched shirt. She pulled him closer to reach his ear, "Remember: this isn't your domain."

"Yes, Your Majesty…"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
